Stairwell Storytelling
by Bibbibabka Ditty
Summary: Beckett and Castle are finally on the same page


Stairwell Storytelling

Kate was sitting in the stairwell trying to get her thoughts together when she heard the door creek open. The smell of his cologne told her who it was before he sat next to her.

"You okay?" Castle asked, concerned by his friends odd behavior that day.

"I'm fine."

"Right. That totally explains why we are sitting here while we have a case. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I don't know where to start. I'm afraid that if I tell you what's going on your going to hate me. I don't know if I can handle that." She said with a sigh.

"I might get upset but I won't hate you. Start at the beginning and if it helps I promise not to say anything until you've finished"

"I'll believe that when I see it." The detective said with a snort. She looked over at her companion expecting to hear a smart alicky comment pass through his lips, but was pleased to see his mouth closed and an eyebrow rose, silently telling her to continue.

"Okay. Just. I. The wall. It's still there. I have been working with a therapist to help me get better. To help me be strong enough to pull the wall down. It's hard, like digging through hardened cement with a plastic spoon, but still its progress. I don't know how long it's going to take to bring it down completely, but when the dust clears the only person I'm going to want to see on the other side is you. I mean, I don't expect you to wait for me or anything. I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me." She finished, completely focused on the dirt under her nails, scared to look at the face of the man next to her. She heard him take a deep breath, then felt his hand cover hers. It wasn't until then that she noticed she was shaking.

"Can I ask why you're telling me this now, Kate?"

"You where jealous of the Detective helping on our case and it was hurting you. I didn't want you to think I was interested in him."

"Thank you. I'm glad you told me. As for the waiting for you part, it's not even necessary. We have already dived into this Kate. We may not technically be in a relationship, but we are both committed to this. I know it's not going to be easy, and we are going to fight. We both still have secrets to tell and when those secrets come out its going to be bad. We're both going to yell and scream and say things we don't mean. You're going to try and leave and I'm going to grab you and then I'm going to kiss you. You're going to kiss me back, and we will both say how sorry we are. I'm going to pull you down with me onto the sofa in my office. You are going to cry and I'm going to hold you tighter. I'm going to cry and you're going to pretend not to notice. We are going to fall asleep and in the morning we are going to talk like rational adults and then I'm going to make breakfast for you. When Alexis gets home you're going to ask her to join us for a movie and she's going to figure out that we are finally together. She's going to squeal and hug us both. She's going to fall asleep with her head on your lap while you play with her hair. You're going to look at me and see the tears in my eyes and your going to laugh at me. We are going to get married and have kids and Kate we are going to live happily ever after."

"Yeah?" Kate asked slightly breathless at his story.

"Yes. But until then, this, what we have now, you helping Alexis with her homework, movie nights, walks, Remy's, laser tag, late nights with stale takeout pouring over case files. Friends, partners. It's enough."

Kate finally managed to look him in the eye and saw only truth and love radiating in them. She smiled and leaned into his side. "Thank you, Rick"

"Always" he replied as he slung an arm around her shoulder. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"At the risk of ruining this moment, we do need to get back inside if want to solve this case before Detective Across the Pond."

She laughed as she let him help her to her feet, relief flooding her system and happy in the knowledge that they will get their fairytale too.


End file.
